Seicha
by Miss Shad
Summary: Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi fic. Everybody called Yumi a freak until Seicha came along. But then Seicha moved away and life was never the same again. Now,nearly 6 years later,Seicha comes to pay Yumi a visit. Bad summary,good story. COMPLETE
1. Best Friends

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

It was a typical day in the Kindergarten class. Two boys were fighting over a wooden toy car,a trio of kids were stacking blocks,and a timid little purple-haired girl was sitting in a beanbag chair leafing through a picture book. She put the book down when she heard footsteps. The three boys known only as The Demon Boys were heading over to the bookshelf.

This little girl despised The Demon Boys. No,wait,make that FEARED The Demon Boys. And for a good reason. These kids were the worst bullies in the whole class. No one in the class except the teacher knew their real names. The oldest one was the leader,and he wore green. The second oldest wore red. The youngest member of the gang wore blue. They picked on just about everybody in the class,but they picked on this purple-haired girl the most. When they approached,she knew EXACTLY what they were going to say.

''Hey guys!'' Theleader shouted. ''The F-R-E-A-K is hidin' behind the beanbag chair! Hahahahaha she's a freak AND a wimp!''

''I'M NOT A FREAK!'' She yelled,coming out from behind the chair. She tried to hit the boy but she missed and hit the bookshelf.

''OOOOOOOOUUUCCCH!'' She screamed,so loud that some of the windows broke.

The Demon Boys laughed at her and walked off. The girl sat down in the chair and cried. A few minutes later, someone hugged her. She looked and saw that it was the new girl. She was a little bit older than the purple-haired girl and had redddish-hair and wore a white shirt with blue jeans.

''Don't listen to them.'' She told the ''freak.'' ''There's nothing bad about you. What's your name,anyway?''

''My name's Yumi.''

''I'm Seicha."

''Will you beat up The Demon Boys for me?''

''No,the teacher wouldn't want that. But I'll protect you from them.''

And that's just what Seicha did. After school was out for the summer,Yumi and Seicha continued to see each other. Yumi followed Seicha _everywhere._ She mimicked _everything_ that Seicha did. Seicha got kind of annoyed by this after a while,but she and Yumi were still best friends.

* * *

One afternoon late in Autumn,Yumi and Seicha sat underneath a tree. Yumi was now 11 going on 12. They had been sitting under the tree for a while when Yumi pointed something out to Seicha. 

''There's no more leaves on the trees.''

''I know.'' Seicha told her. ''Winter's just around the corner.''

''Yeah.''

''When Spring comes I'm moving.''

''Where are you moving to?''

''I'm not exactly sure _where_,but I DO know it's going to be far from here. I'm sorry,Yumi,but I don't think we'll get to see each other anymore.''

''Then...I'm coming with you.''

''No. Your parents won't let you,and neither will mine.''

Yumi hugged Seicha and cried.

* * *

Winter came and went,and Spring arrived. One morning,Yumi went over to Seicha's house and noticed there was a moving truck parked in front of it. Today was THE DAY. 

''Seicha _pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeee_ let me come with you!'' She said,crying. ''Who's going to protect me?''

''I'm sorry,but you'll just have to be brave and toughen it out,like I do.'' She hugged Yumi. ''Okay,I've got to leave now.'' She got into the car. She and her family drove off. Seicha stuck her hand out the window and waved at Yumi. Yumi waved back tearfully. After the car and the moving van were out of sight,Yumi walked back to her house,heartbroken.


	2. Seicha Is Coming

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

(Six Years Later)

''Gimme back the remote!'' Yumi shouted. She and Ami were in a fight over the remote. ''I want to watch The Simpsons!''

''Yeah well I wanna watch Spongebob Squarepants!'' Ami shouted back.

''Ugh...GIVE IT BACK ALREADY!'' Yumi tried to grab it from her but she wouldn't let go.

''I'm warning you! Let go of it OR ELSE!'' She yelled so loud that one of the windows broke. Ami couldn't help but giggle at that.

''Are you making fun of me?''

''No...hehehehehehe!''

''Ugh...I give up. Go ahead and watch your stupid Spongebob Squarepants.''

* * *

''Ummm...Yumi?'' 

''...What?''

''You've been awfully quiet. Are you mad 'cause I didn't let you watch what you wanted to watch?''

''No,I was just...eh,never mind.''

''What is it?''

''I was just thinking...''

''About what?''

''...About Seicha.''

''Who's Seicha?''

''She...ummm...you don't need to know.''

''Why not?''

''Yumi?''

''Yumi?''

''...Do you REALLY gotta know who she was?''

''Yeah...I guess...''

''She was my old friend from Kindergarten who always protected me from The Demon Boys.''

''Who were The Demon Boys?''

''The worst bullies in the school. They always made fun of my purple hair and the fact that my voice breaks windows.''

''Do you still see her anymore?''

''No. She moved a long time ago and I didn't get to see her again. I'm pretty sure she's forgotten all about me by now...'' She swallowed back her tears as she thought about what fun they had. She snapped out of reminiscing when...

''Yumi! You got a letter!'' Kaz shouted. He handed the letter to her.

_It's probably just more fan mail,_she thought. But when she looked at the letter she was surprised.

''S...S...S...Sei...''

''What is it?''

''Seicha is coming over!'' She hugged Ami. ''We should start getting ready!''

''When is she coming?''

''Next week!'' Yumi could barely contain herself.

''Well then we still have quite a bit of time.'' Kaz told her. But Yumi had already started cleaning up the bus.

''Oh well...'' He walked off.


	3. Seicha's Arrival

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

* * *

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

(A week later;2:30 AM)

_Bam bam bam bam..._

''Z z z z z z...Huh? What's that sound...'' The noise woke Yumi up.

_Bam bam..._

''Ami,did you hear that?''

''Ami?''

''...z z Z z z''

_Ehhh...better leave her alone._ Yumi thought.

_Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam..._

Yumi walked over to the door and opened it. When she saw who was there she was overjoyed. Why? It was none other than...

''SEICHA!'' Yumi shouted,hugging her old friend. ''How come you got here so late at night?''

''It took me a long time to find your bus.'' Seicha told her.

''What's going on,Yumi?'' Someone said. Yumi looked and saw that it was Ami.

''Seicha's here.'' She told her.

''So...that must be Ami.'' Said Seicha.

''Yes.'' Yumi told her. ''Ami,this is Seicha. She's who I've been telling you about.''

''Ummm...Nice to meet you.'' Ami said. ''Why is she here at THIS time of night?''

''She had a hard time finding the tour bus.'' Said Yumi.

''Oh.''

''It's,like,three in the morning now. You two should probably go back to sleep.'' Seicha told Ami and Yumi. That's what all three of them did.

* * *

(The next day) 

''Seicha? You're up already?'' Yumi asked Seicha.

''Yes.'' She said. ''Oh,and don't worry about the GameCube. Your manager is working on it right now.''

Yumi arched an eyebrow. ''What happened to the GameCube?''

''I don't know. When I tried to turn it on it wouldn't read the disc.''

_''AAAAAMMMMMIIIIII!'' _The windows broke yet again.

''What?'' Ami asked.

''You screwed up the GameCube didn't you?''

''No! I haven't even TOUCHED it in the past few days!''

''Okay then why won't it work?''

''I don't know!''

Just then Kaz came in with the GameCube. ''The disc was dirty. That was the problem.''

''Thanks.'' Seicha told him.

''Ehhhh...sorry for yelling at you,Ami.'' Yumi said.

''Apology accepted.'' Ami replied. ''Now who wants to play Super Smash Brothers Melee?''

''I do!'' Yumi and Seicha both said.


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

* * *

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

After Ami,Yumi,and Seicha were done with the GameCube,Ami and Seicha sat on the couch and talked to each other. Yumi was in her room practicing a new song.

''...So,that's how you guys got famous,eh?'' Seicha asked Ami.

''Yep.'' Ami said. ''Y'know,Yumi's been telling me all about you.''

''Yeah,I bet.''

''She almost lost it when she found out you were coming over.''

''I thought she would. She almost lost it when I moved,too.''

''Why would she make such a big deal about stuff like that?''

''Well,I'm her best friend,you know.''

''Ahem...that title goes to ME,Seicha.''

''And why is that?''

''She says _I'm_ her best friend.''

''No,she just says that so she won't hurt your feelings. _I'M_her best friend and that won't ever change.''

Ami kept getting angrier and angrier at Seicha until finally she gave up. There was no use arguing with her.

''Go ahead and be her best friend. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy.'' She told Seicha,sounding quite bitter rather than happy. ''I'm gonna go see how she's doing.'' As she walked off,she thought,_Yumi likes me the best. I know it. I JUST KNOW IT._

Meanwhile,Seicha stayed on the couch. _Look's like I've got myself a rival,_she thought.

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	5. Ami's Plan & Yumi's Odd Behavior

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

* * *

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**_

After Yumi was done practicing,she headed back down the hallway to the couch (she thought Ami was still there talking to Seicha but she was not). Ami was hiding behind it,and all of a sudden,she stepped on Yumi's foot. It was all part of her ''sneaky little plan'' to mess with Seicha.

''YEEEEOOOOUUUCCCHHHH!'' Yumi shouted. You guessed it...the windows broke again. Ami ran off before Yumi could do anything else.

A little while later,Ami came over to Yumi and asked, ''Yumi,do you know where the Band-Aids are?''

''Why do you ask?'' Said Yumi.

''I cut my foot.'' (She's just pretending. It's part of the plan.)

''How did you cut your foot?''

''From the glass from the broken window...that YOU broke,you purple-haired F-R-E-A-K!'' Before Ami could do anything else,somebody started twisting her arm behind her back. It was Seicha.

''Ooooouuuch! Let go! Let go! Let go!'' Ami yelled. Seicha let go and walked off. Yumi followed her like a little puppy.

_Yep. This is EXACTLY what I expected,_Ami thought_. Seicha protects Yumi,and that's why she likes her so much. But why is she following her around like that? She's been doing that since Seicha got here.

* * *

Later,Ami,Yumi,Seicha,and Kaz were in the livingroom talking to each other. Ami asked, ''Kaz,you know that dirty cd that messed up the GameCube?''_

''Yes.'' Kaz said.

''Did you ever clean it?''

''Yes,I did.''

''How?''

''Simple. I just smeared toothpaste all over it and it was cleaned. Any MORON can do it.''

''Which must explain why YOU can do it!'' Seicha said with a laugh.

''Yeah!'' Yumi said.

_Another weird thing,_Ami thought. _Not only is Yumi following Seicha around a lot,she's doing the same things Seicha does...which really aren't all that different than what she does now,strangely...

* * *

_

Ami and Yumi were playing games on the GameCube again. Kaz and Seicha were elsewhere,so the two of them just played it by themselves. 

Seicha walked by them. Yumi looked at her,and then looked at Ami,and she got this strange feeling. _How can I be able to have another best friend when my REAL best friend is Seicha?_ Yumi thought.

''Ummm...Yumi?'' Ami asked.

''What?''

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah,I'm fine...let's just get back to the game,okay?''

''Okay.''

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive critcism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	6. Danger

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

* * *

_**CHAPTER SIX:**_

The gang had arrived at a forest on the outskirts of a summer camp that Ami and Yumi would be performing at in a few days. Ami,Yumi and Seicha were outside the bus sitting in lawn chairs.

Ami was still baffled by Yumi following Seicha around and acting like her. So,she decided to ask Seicha what that was all about.

''Ummm...Seicha?''

''What?''

''Why does Yumi follow you around so much?''

''So if something bad happens she'll be with me and I can protect her.''

''But what does she have to be so afraid of?''

''Uhh...you don't need to know.''

_She's obviously hiding something from me,_Ami thought.

''Seicha,I have another question.''

''Yes?''

''What was Yumi like before she started hanging out with you?''

There was really no need for Seicha to answer her because a butterfly flew by Yumi. Yumi took her sunglasses off and her eyes lit up when she saw the butterfly. She got up from her lawn chair and ran after it. Eventually it landed on her nose,and she smiled.

''Ummm...that's pretty much what she was like.'' Said Seicha,pointing to Yumi. ''But when she started hanging out with me she never did anything like that again.''

''Why not?'' Ami asked.

''Cause she started acting like me.Acting like me made her the way she is nowadays.''

So,it looked like Ami's questions were answered.

* * *

The gang was going for a walk in the forest. Ami,Yumi,and Kaz all went together as a group,but Seicha went off on her own. She went up a hill and stood on top of a rock. Atop the rock,she could almost see the entire forest. 

She had been standing there for a while when a deer ran past her. The deer looked as if something had disturbed it. Seicha looked around and saw three dark shapes in the distance. They got closer,and Seicha ran down the hill as fast as she could. Soon,she met up with Ami,Yumi,and Kaz.

Seicha gave Yumi a serious look and pointed toward where the bus was parked. Without waiting a second,Yumi ran off,with Seicha close behind. Ami and Kaz followed.

* * *

Everybody was back in the bus. Yumi was hiding beneath the couch. Seicha cautiously looked out the window. 

She saw that the danger had passed.

''Yumi,'' She said. ''You can come out now.'' Yumi poked her head up from under the couch.

''What was that all about,Seicha?'' She asked.

''It was _them._'' Yumi shuddered.

''Who are you talking about?'' Ami asked Seicha.

''The Demon Boys.'' She told her.

_Yumi's told me about The Demon Boys,_Ami thought. _She has good reason to be afraid of them. That must have been what Seicha was hiding from me. But...I can understand why Yumi would be afraid of them in Kindergarten,but NOW? She's older and tougher and braver now,so what does she need Seicha for? It doesn't make any sense._

_

* * *

_A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

To all my reviewers: Domo Arigato!

* * *

_**CHAPTER SEVEN:**_

Later that day,Kaz and Yumi were sitting on the couch watching TV. They didn't know were Ami and Seicha were. Kaz reached over to grab the remote,but before he could,Ami's cat,Tekirai,grabbed it and ran off!

''Hey! Give that back right now!'' He shouted,running after Tekirai. He ran into the kitchen,thinking the cat had gone in there. He looked around. He didn't see Tekirai,but he saw Ami and Seicha. They seemed to be discussing something important.

''...Now listen to me,Ami...''

_What in the world are they talking about?_ Kaz thought.

''Just because I'm Yumi's best friend doesn't mean she's _my_ best friend. Sure,I protected Yumi from The Demon Boys and all of that,but that doesn't necessarily mean I _cared_ about her. After all,what kind of benefit do I get from protecting her and helping her like that?'' Seicha asked Ami.

''Ummm...her well-bein--''

''You know what?'' Seicha said,cutting her off. ''Let's just drop it,okay?''

Kaz was surprised. He went back into the living room to tell Yumi what he had just heard.

* * *

''_WHAT? NO!_'' Yumi shouted. 

''Yes.'' Kaz said. ''That's exactly what I heard.''

Yumi was speachless. _The Demon Boys are bad enough,_she thought. _But to have MY BEST FRIEND say something like that about me is...is..._ Yumi walked off to her room.

_GAH! I hate Seicha! Hate her with everything that makes me human!_ She walked into her room and slammed the door hard.

_I don't care WHAT happens to me without her,I NEVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!_

''Ummm...Yumi?'' Ami asked. She had heard the door slamming and decided to come into Yumi's room to see what was the matter. ''Is everything okay?''

Yumi was silent.

''Yumi?''

''...Ami...don't talk to me... just leave me alone for now...''

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	8. The Plot

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

Luminous-Kyo: That's a great idea! I'd love to see this as a comic! Are there any websites you could post it on?

To the rest of my reviewers: Domo Arigato!

* * *

_**CHAPTER EIGHT:**_

In a seedy cafe not far from the campsite,The Demon Boys sat at a table. Seigei,their leader,wore a green scarf around his neck. His companions Kogo and Shunani both wore baseball caps; Kogo's was red and Shunani's was blue.

Back in Kindergarten,not only did they pick on Yumi in class,at recess,they would chase her away if they saw her coming. They absolutely despised her...and Seicha,since she protected Yumi from them,ruining all the ''fun.''

They knew that Yumi was famous now,but they didn't know that Seicha had moved. When they saw the tour bus, they assumed Seicha was there with Ami and Yumi. So,they decided to go after it,for they still held a grudge with Yumi and Seicha. They had hoped to find them and get their revenge.

Their first attempt failed,so now the three of them had to resort to Plan B...but just _what_ was Plan B going to be?

While they were thinking it over,somebody entered the cafe. It was Ami. She sat down at a table across from theirs. Kogo noticed her.

''Pssst...'' He whispered to Seigei. ''Yumi's buddy's here.''

Kogo looked and saw that he was right. He looked at Ami,then thought about how badly he and his companions needed a new plan.

And then he got an idea.

''Listen,guys...'' He whispered to Kogo and Shunani. ''I have a plan to put 'Seicha's little pet' in her place.''

Meanwhile,Ami noticed them. _I wonder what they're discussing,_she thought._ Ahhh,it's nothing important._ She looked at her watch. _It's getting late...I'd better get back to the bus._ She left the cafe.

The Demon Boys watched her leave,and then they all snickered evily.

''All right.'' Seigei said. ''We begin tommorow.''

* * *

A/N: I will allow constuctive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	9. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

Luminous-Kyo: Okay! Feel free to start on the comic whenever you like!

To the rest of my reviewers: Domo Arigato!

* * *

_**CHAPTER NINE:**_

The next day,Ami listened to a new song that Yumi had made up. They had been in Yumi's room for a little while when Seicha came in.

''Hey,you two.'' She said. ''Just wanted to see what you were up to.''

Yumi noticed Seicha and glared at her. Seicha hunched her shoulders,looked down and walked out. _What's the big deal?_ She thought._ Was it something I said?_

Ami watched her leave. _Yumi must have found out what Seicha said to me,_She thought.

After Ami and Yumi were done,they went outside,along with Seicha and Kaz.

Ami heard a strange sound. It sounded like a motorcycle was headed their way. But she wasn't sure what exactly it was,so she went off to go look. She heard the sound again,and it sounded like it was coming closer. She looked around and saw that it _was_ a motorcycle--not one,butthree motorcycles,and they were heading directly towards her. She tried to get out of the way,but...

Meanwhile,Yumi looked around and noticed that Ami was gone. ''Kaz,'' She asked. ''Did you see were Ami went?'' Before Kaz could answer,Seicha said, ''I think I saw her go that wa--'' But Yumi walked away from her before she could finish.

All of a sudden,they heard the sound of motorcycles. They looked around and saw three motorcycles heading their way. One was black with neon green flames on it,the second one was orange with red flames,and the last one was light blue with black flames. Yumi recongnized who was riding on the motorcycles--it was The Demon Boys! She looked at Seigei's bike (the black and green one) and saw Ami laying unconscious on the back of it.

Enraged,she went after the bike,leaving Kaz and Seicha behind. Before she could catch up with Seigei,he and the other boys turned around.

''If you don't wanna mess with us,get out of the way!'' Kogo shouted. Yumi kept on chasing them,but she couldn't keep up. She stopped and saw that Shunani was far behind the other two. But he speeded up when he saw Yumi. He was just about to run over her,but she dodged him,and he ran into a tree.

* * *

''All right,'' Yumi said angrily. ''What have you done with Ami?'' 

Shunani didn't answer.

''I asked you,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AMI?''

''I didn't have nothin' to do with it.'' Shunani said.

Yumi grabbed him by his shirt collar. ''I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS,IDIOT! NOW,_TALK!''_

''Okay,okay,okay! I'll tell you! Calm down!''

Yumi let go of him.

''All right.'' He said. ''Seigei,Kogo and I have an axe to grind with you and Seicha. So,the other day,Seigei told me and Kogo that we were gonna sneak up on your bus and kidnap your little pal Ami. But,when we came to do it today,Seigei told us that he saw Ami coming our way and he said 'Hey,there's Ami right there! Let's go ahead and get her now!' And so he popped a wheelie and the wheel bumped into her and she got knocked out cold and then Seigei put her on the back of his motorcycle and then we all drove by you and Seicha so you'd see what we did and you'd go after us.''

''Where did Seigei and Kogo take Ami?'' Yumi asked.

''Seigei said he was taking her to our hideout.''

''Where's your hideout?''

''It's in the old abandoned warehouse on 4th Street. That's all I'm tellin' you.''

Yumi had heard enough. Shunani got back on his bike and left. Yumi,Kaz,and Seicha got in the bus and followed him to 4th Street.

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	10. Seicha Tells The Truth

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

Luminous-Kyo: I'm sorry but I don't have AIM. I don't even know what it is.

To the rest of my reviewers: Domo Arigato!

* * *

_**CHAPTER TEN:**_

The bus arrived at the warehouse at 4th Street. Yumi got out. She didn't notice that Seicha got out as well. She was almost to the door when she noticed her.

''Seicha?'' She asked.

''Yes?''

''You-you-you-you-you...TRAITOR,YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME RIGHT THIS MINUTE!''

''What's the big deal? I just want to help you!''

''Why do you want to help me if you don't care about me?''

At first Seicha didn't understand. But then she remembered what she said to Ami.

''Yumi,did you find out about what I was discussing with Ami yesterday?'' Seicha asked.

''Yes.'' She said. ''Kaz told me. Speaking of which,where is he?''

''He was creeped out by this place,so he decided to stay in the bus. Anyway...what I said to her about you...I didn't mean it. You see,Yumi-chan,Ami and I had this argument a few days ago about whether I was your best friend or she was. I didn't really like the idea of having a rival,so I thought that maybe if I told her that I didn't really care about you,she'd leave me alone. That's what I did.''

''You're lying and you know it!'' Yumi shouted.

''No,I'm not!''

''Give me one good reason I should believe you.''

''Yumi,have I ever lied to you? No, I haven't. That's a good reason.''

Yumi thought this over for a minute.

''Yumi,'' Seicha said. ''You know that time you had pneumonia and were laid up in the hospital?''

''Yeah.''

''Who stayed up with you all night in the room?''

''You did.''

''And what about the time you got lost in that blizzard? Who helped you get back home?''

''You did.''

''So...do you see how good I am to you?''

''Yeah...I guess so...''

''So now will you believe me?''

Yumi said nothing,she simply grabbed Seicha's hand and they both ran to the door.

''So,Seicha,'' She said when they got to the door. ''Shall we then?''

They both walked in.

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	11. Rescuing Ami

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

Luminous-Kyo: What exactly would you need to email me for?

To the rest of my reviewers: Domo Arigato! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**_

''So...tell me again,Seigei,'' Ami asked. ''What are you planning to do with me?''

''Well,it's like this.'' Seigei told her. ''Me and my buddies have held a grudge with Yumi and Seicha for years. So,we hold you hostage,they come over here,and then the fireworks REALLY begin!''

''Yeah!'' Shunani shouted.

''THAT'S your big genius scheme?'' Ami asked. ''Kidnap me just so you can get over some grudge that you should have already let go of by now?''

''Uhhh...yeah...'' Kogo said.

''Well,I think I feel your pain.'' Ami told him.

''Really?'' Seigei asked,surprised.

''Yeah,pain that feels a little something like...THIS!'' Ami shouted,kicking Seigei in the knee. When she did,he dropped the gun he was holding. Before Kogo and Shunani could do anything,Ami picked up thegun and left the room as quickly as she could.

_Allright,_She thought. _I'm out of there. Now what?

* * *

Yumi and Seicha had entered The Demon Boy's hideout. Yumi looked around. _

_This place is huge._ She thought. _Ami could be anywhere._

''Okay,'' She told Seicha. ''I'll look upstairs. You look down here.''

''Got it.'' Seicha said,then left Yumi to go look for Ami. Yumi went upstairs.

Meanwhile,upstairs,Ami heard someone coming. Thinking it was The Demon Boys,she hid behind a box. But it wasn't The Demon Boys,it was Yumi. Overjoyed,she got up from hiding.

''Yumi!'' She shouted,hugging her. ''You made it!'' Yumi smiled.

Seicha heard Ami shouting and ran upstairs to see what was going on. When she got there,she saw Ami and Yumi talking to each other and smiling happliy.

_GAH! _Seicha thought. _No matter what I do,she STILL choses Ami!_

But all of this was interrupted by...

''There they are! Let's go!''

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	12. Confronting Seigei

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

Luminous-Kyo: I really don't think you _have_ to keep in touch with me.

* * *

_**CHAPTER TWELVE:**_

Ami,Yumi,and Seicha turned around in surprise. They didn't see anything.

''That's odd.'' Ami said. ''I swear I heard someone.''

They were just about to move on when...

_Blam! Blam!_ It was gunshots. The three of them ducked. They looked and saw Kogo and Shunani standing at the end of the hall.

''Those were warning shots,you little pest!'' Kogo shouted.

''Which one of us is this 'little pest?''' Yumi asked angrily.

''You.'' Said Seigei as he joined Kogo and Shunanai.

The memories of Kindergarten when she had been so tormented by the three of them cam back to Yumi. Without thinking,she ran up to Seigei and pushed him up against the wall. Kogo and Shunani backed away in surprise.

''What are you doing?'' Seigei asked. Yumi said nothing;she simply glared at him. Seigei looked into her eyes. The innocent and somewhat cowardly eyes he remembered from years ago were gone. In their place were cold,cruel,icy blue eyes,and by looking at them he could tell that Yumi was enraged and would surely pummel him without mercy.

''Yumi...I'm begging you...s-s-s-spare me! I regret everything I did! I'll never try anything like this again! J-J-Just please spare me!''

Yumi hesitated a moment,then let him go. Segei fled. Seeing how Yumi bought their leader to his knees,Kogo and Shunani left as well.

Yumi watched them leave. She stood there with her arms folded and looked very proud of herself. Ami ran up to her and hugged her. Seicha walked up to them and looked at Yumi as if to say, ''Don't forget about me!''

Yumi looked at her and smiled. The three of them left the warehouse and went back into the bus.

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 

Also,has anyone seen the new Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi toys yet? If not,go check 'em out!


	13. Seicha Leaves

Disclaimer: All of the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi characters belong to Cartoon Network. Any characters you've never heard of belong to me.

Author's Note: Just so you know,this fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people. I repeat,THE ANIMATED VERSIONS.

* * *

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**_

Later that night,everyone was preparing for tommorow's concert...everyone except Yumi and Seicha,that is. Ami was surprised by this and decided to look for them. She looked in Yumi's room,thinking Yumi was in there.

Instead,she found Seicha packing her bags. She left and tried looking for Yumi somewhere else. She found her on the couch sleeping,obviously worn out from the showdown with Seigei. Ami was about to leave her alone,but she decided that Yumi should say goodbye to Seicha before she left. So she gently tapped Yumi on the shoulder.

''Z z z...Huh? What is it,Ami?'' Yumi asked sleepily.

''Seicha's leaving.'' Ami said.

''Uhhh...yeah...that's nice...WHAT?''

''You heard me,Seicha's getting ready to leave.''

''Wh--where is she?''

''In your room.''

Yumi ran to her room.

* * *

When she got in there,Seicha was done packing. Seicha noticed Yumi. 

''Oh...perfect timing.'' Said Seicha.

''Yeah,I guess...'' Yumi said,looking away sadly.

''What's wrong?'' Seicha asked.

''Nothing...just...''

''What?''

''It's kind of like you moving all over again.''

Seicha thought this over,remembering how miserable Yumi was when she moved. She decided to change the subject.

A few minutes later,Ami walked in and found the two of them reminiscing about this and that. She was still pretty upset about Yumi choosing Seicha over her.

Yumi looked over and saw Ami. She could tell what she was thinking just by the look on her face.

''Ami,'' Yumi said, ''You're a great friend,and you mean a lot to me. But I just can't forget about Seicha.''

Ami thought this over a minute. She soon understood that Yumi didn't like either of them better than the other. Seicha understood as well.

''Well,'' Seicha said, ''My flight leaves in an hour,so I'd better get going.'' She picked up her suitcase and started to leave. Yumi hugged her and looked up at her tearfully. Seicha looked at her. It truly was moving day all over again. By looking at Yumi's eyes,she could tell that she was about to cry.

''Don't.'' She told Yumi. ''Please don't.''

Yumi let go. Seicha walked out of Yumi's room and headed toward the exit of the bus. Ami and Yumi followed her. Seicha opened the door and before she stepped out,she looked back at them. They were waving at her.

She waved back,then left. Yumi sadly stared at the door. Ami,seeing how upset she was,put her hand on Yumi's shoulder. Yumi looked at her and smiled,then they both left the room.

* * *

The following night at the concert,everyone cheered for Yumi,for they all loved her tough,rebellious spirit. 

What they didn't know was that Yumi wouldn't be this way had it not been for Seicha.

Yumi looked and saw everyone jumping up and down and cheering for her. She smiled.

_I owe it all to you,Seicha,_She thought.

* * *

_**THE END**_

**_Bye-Bye Boo!_**


End file.
